


Butas na Bulsa

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: COVID-19, Enhanced community quarantine, Househusband Kyungsoo, M/M, Taeoh and Insoo as their junakis, Tricycle driver!Jongin, domestic AU, family au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Sa panahon ng enhanced community quarantine nagigipit na ang mga ordinaryong mamamayan tulad na lang ng tricycle drayber na si Jongin na ang tanging hangad lang ay may maipakain sa pamilya araw-araw.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Butas na Bulsa

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by mayor vico, dun sa report ni mariz umali sa bente kwatro oras  
> this is just a self indulgent fic, read it or not it's fine pero kung you'll read it kahit isang word lang na comment o kaya emoji as a comment penge naman huhu

Walang kasiguraduhan kung kailan matatapos ang COVID-19 outbreak sa Pilipinas kaya wala ring kasiguraduhan kung hanggang kailan walang matinong kita ang mga ordinaryong mamamayan na maaapektuhan sa lockdown.

Dahil sa enhanced community quarantine na ipinatupad sa bansa, tigil pasada ang lahat. Sumubok lumaban ang mayor ng siyudad na kinabibilangan ni Jongin na pahintulutan kahit ang mga tricycle drivers man lang na bumyahe para kahit paano ay may mode of transportation pa rin ang health workers pero mariing kinondena ito ng DILG kaya wala nang nagawa ang lokal na pamahalaan ukol dito. 

Ngunit, sa kabila ng pasakit ng COVID-19 sa bansa, may lockdown man, tuloy pa rin ang buhay para sa tricycle driver na si Jongin Kim. Lalaban si Jongin para sa pamilya ngayong panahon din ng kagipitan.

"Oy, himala pre, nasa labas ka. Babyahe ka?" Tanong ng isang tricycle driver din na si Chanyeol pagkaparada ni Jongin sa terminal nila kung nasaan nagkukumpulan ang ilang driver rin na halos lahat ay nakasuot ng mask.

Ang totoo nga niyan, madalas ay hindi na nila nasusunod ang social distancing pero kapag sinaway naman sila ay sumusunod naman sila. 

Tumango si Jongin na nakasuot ng sumbrero. "Kakaalis ko lang ng bahay, pre. Ayaw na nga ako palabasin ni Kyungsoo. Ayoko na rin naman na kasi bawal kaso paubos na gatas ni Taeoh kailangan ko kumayod ngayon. Ayoko man lumabag, kaso kailangang-kailangan. Buti sana kung may sobra kaso walang-wala. Kayo ba, nakabyahe ba kayo?"

"Hindi na rin, pre. May pahintulot man tayo kay mayor, wala naman talab sa presidente nating pulpol! Kahit kami ng misis ko nangongroblema na. Ang hirap ng ganito. Mamanatay tayo sa gutom." Buntong-hininga ni Chanyeol.

Hinubad ni Jongin ang sumbrero at umalis muna sa tricycle.

"O e ano? Tambay lang kayo dito? Oy, oy, social distancing. Isang metro pagitan mga tsong." Paalala rin ni Jongin sa mga kapwa tsuper na sumunod din agad sa kanya.

"Oo, nganga. Nag-iisip pano kumita ng pangkain. Di ba mga pre?" Tanong ni Chanyeol sa ibang drayber na kasama na abala sa panunuod ng balita sa maliit nilang telebisyon sa terminal. Nagsisagutan naman ang iba ng mahihinang 'oo' bago bumalik sa panonood.

Napamewang si Jongin, problemado. "May balita ba na tulong kay mayor? Kahit relief lang din malaking bagay na."

"May relief, pre. Di nga lang sigurado kelan ibibigay. Pero sana may paghanapbuhayan din tayo hangga't di pa natatapos 'tong lockdown na 'to."

"Wala ba sumubok sa inyo bumyahe?" Usisa niya hanggang sa mapansin ang sidecar ng tricycle ni Sehun sa tabi. 

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kung saan nakatingin si Jongin. "Ayan si Sehun bumyahe. Habal-habal muna. Ewan ko lang kung nakalusot yun sa checkpoint. Hirap na mahuli baka lalo tayo maghirap. Limang-libo rin ata multa kapag nahuli ka. O ayan na pala siya!"

Pumarada si Sehun at tinanggal na muna ang suot na helmet. Nag-umpukan sa kanya ang iba pa.

"Oy oy, social distancing mga pre, baka masita tayo. Isang metro, isang metro pagitan wag tayo makulit." Udyok ni Jongin sa mga kasamahan bago harapin si Sehun na sentro na ngayon ng atensyon ng lahat.

"'Tol, ano musta byahe?" Nasasabik na tanong ni Chanyeol at nasasabik din nilang lahat marinig ang sagot.

Walang emosyon sa mukha ni Sehun kaya kabado ang lahat sa makukuhang impormasyon mula sa ka-toda.

"Sehun, nahuli ka ba?" Tanong naman ni Jongin. Kabadong-kabado dahil labag man sa batas ang ginawa ng kaibigan, ito na lamang ang nakikita niyang kasagutan para makabili ng gatas ng anak.

Malalim ba buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Sehun na nagbigay na ng inisyal na reaksyon sa kanilang lahat--pagkadismaya.

Napayuko silang lahat pero biglang ngumisi si Sehun. "Luh. Wala pa nga parang natalo na kayo agad sa sabong!"

Tumingala ang lahat, may lito sa kani-kanilang mga mukha.

"Tol, ano? May pag-asa ba maghabal-habal ngayon?" Seeyosong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Bago sumagot, minatahan muna ni Sehun ang mga kasamahan. "Mga pre, may pag-asa--"

Samu't-saring positibong reaksyon ang sagot ng lahat, pero tinigil sila ni Sehun.

"Hep, sandale, sandale. Di pa kasi ako tapos."

Nanahimik ang lahat.

Nakapamewang, tiningnan ni Sehun ang lahat isa-isa at pagdating kay Jongin, napataas siya ng kilay. "O, ba't andito ka? Akala ko di ka na babyahe?"

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. "Matinding pangangailangan, pre."

"O siya, ganito--" simula ni Sehun. "Mga pards, nakabyahe ako. Naka-apat din ako na pasahero simula nung nag-umpisa ako. Kaso, kung tutulad kayo sa akin, humanap kayo ng ibang daan na malayo sa checkpoint para hindi kayo mahuli. Tangina. Limang-libo yung multa. E kelan natin kikitain yang limang-libo na yan sa panahong 'to? Isang buwan? Baka kulang pa nga. Kaya, kung gagaya kayo, tanggalin niyo yang mga sidecar niyo, gamitin niyo peysbuk niyo dun kayo maghanap ng pasahero. O kaya kung may ma-taymingan kayo dyan sa daan e di sakay niyo na. Ingat lang kayo kung ayaw niyo magbayad ng limang-libo kesa ipangkain yon sa pamilya niyo. Ano? May gagaya ba?"

Nagbulungan ang lahat na kung sa ganitong paraan lang din naman sila kikita ng pera, susugal na sila.

"O ikaw, Jongin? Dakilang mamamayan ka pa naman. Handa ka na talaga sumuway?" Tanong ni Sehun sa kaibigan.

Ano pa nga ba ang gagawin ni Jongin para kumita?

Kaya ang sagot, "Ayaw ko man, kaso pano naman pamilya ko?"

* * *

Sinabawang sardinas na may pechay ang ulam ng pamilya Kim sa gabing iyon.

Alas-siyete na at tutok sila sa balita.

"Insoo, kumain ng marami. Tapos bukas 'nak, kapag kumita malaki si tatay bibilhan kita nung cupcake na gusto mo."

"Talaga po, tatay? Yehey!" Diwang ni Insoo na panganay nilang anak ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil maliit ang bahay, sakop na ng kusina nila ang sala kung saan ang t.v.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng asawa matapos maghiwa ng kamatis na binudburan ng kaunting asin.

Kumain sila nang payapa, ngunit may pag-aalala nga lang sa mukha ni Kyungsoo para sa asawa.

"Sarap ba?" Tanong ni Jongin sa anak na sumagot ng opo. Tumingin siya kay Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Mahal, kain ka rin marami."

Tumango at ngumiti si Kyungsoo at pinanood muli ang mag-ama niya kumain sa kanyang harapan.

Matapos kumain ay tinimplahan na ni Kyungsoo ng gatas ang bunso nilang si Taeoh.

Ilang takal na lang ang natitira at wala na sila maipapadede sa labing-isang buwan nilang anak ni Jongin.

Sumulpot si Jongin sa kanyang tabi at tiningnan ang paubos nang powder ng gatas. "Byahe ako maaga bukas para makabili ako gatas ni Taeoh."

Inalog ni Kyungsoo ang tinimplang gatas. Nasa kusina sila kung saan naroon na lang ang bukas na ilaw na umaabot din ang liwanag sa kanilang kwarto kung saan gising pa ang mga anak.

Tinakpan ni Jongin ang lata ng gatas at binalik sa lalagyan bago sundan si Kyungsoo sa kwarto.

Pagkapasok roon, naglalaro ang mga anak nila. Si Taeoh gumagapang, habang si Insoo naman ay sinasakay ang teddy bear sa likod ni Taeoh at panay ang hagikgik. 

Sa lapag lang natutulog ang pamilya.

Pagkakita ni Taeoh sa gatas na inaalog pa rin ni Kyungsoo, gumapang ang baby sa kanya.

"Gutom na ang baby?" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo bago kanlungin ang anak at ibigay rito ang bote ng gatas niya.

Inayos ni Jongin ang hihigaan ni Taeoh at doon hiniga ni Kyungsoo ang anak.

Tinabi ni Insoo sa kapatid ang teddy bear nito.

"Insoo, nak, tulog na." Sabi ni Jongin sa anak at nakatanggap siya rito ng yakap at halik sa kanyang pisngi.

"Nakuu, naku, sabi ko di ba bawal muna ang kiss at yakap kay tatay?"

"Ay!" Hagikgik ni Insoo bago humiga na sa kabilang dulo sa tabi ni Taeoh na papikit na ang mga mata.

Humiga naman si Jongin sa kabilang dulo sa tabi naman ni Kyungsoo.

Pareho nilang pinagmasdan ang mga anak matulog bago sila nakapagsolo na para makapag-usap.

Nang maubos ni Taeoh ang gatas, kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang bote at tinabi iyon.

Tahimik.

Pareho silang nakatingin sa kisame. Ang isang braso ni Jongin, nakapatong sa noo nito.

"Nag-aalala ako sayo, mahal." Tumagilid si Kyungsoo para humarap kay Jongin.

"Hm?"

"Pano kung mahuli ka, san tayo pupulot ng limang-libo? Ngayon pa nga lang hirap na tayo kumita ng isang-libo. W-Wala pa ako maitulong. Hindi ako makapagtinda ng merienda dahil walang lumalabas. Jongin, wala bang ibang paraan para kumita ka? May balita ba kay mayor?"

"Mahal," humarap si Jongin sa nag-aalalang asawa. "Ang mahalaga muna sa ngayon, may paraan ako kumita. Alam ko bawal 'tong ginagawa ko kaso kaysa naman tambay lang ako dito. Hindi naman tayo tulad ng iba na kahit sa bahay lang kumikita pa rin."

"Pano kung mahuli ka? Baka matulad ka dun sa balita pinagmumura nung hepe ng pulis. Yung isa pinagpapalo pa nung kapitan nila. Ayoko naman na maganun ka."

"Soo, kung wala ako gagawin, pano na mga anak natin? Magutom na ako wag lang kayo ng mga anak natin. Hm? Hayaan mo alam ko naman mga pasikot-sikot dito sa atin. Hindi ako magpapahuli. Kapag kumita ako ngayong isang linggo sa pagbabyahe hinto rin muna ako."

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa asawa pero tinapik siya ni Jongin sa pwetan. "Mahal, social distancing muna." Tawa ni Jongin. Gusto man niya hagkan at paulanan ng halik ang asawa ay kailngan muna magpigil ngayong nasa labas siya maghapon. Mainam na ang mag-ingat at hindi biro ang COVID-19.

Lumayo bahagya si Kyungsoo at tinitigan siya. "Mag-ingat lagi, mahal ah?"

"Mag-iingat ako, Soo. Para sa inyo."

* * *

Apat na araw ang lumipas at maswerte si Jongin na hindi pa siya nahuhuli kaya pumanatag ang loob niya bumyahe.

Matapos lang niya ang araw na ito ay pwede na siya makabili ng gatas ng anak, bigas at cupcake na pangako niya para kay Insoo.

Kung may matitira, bibili na rin siya ng iba pang panglaman tyan.

Pagka-pick up sa pasahero, maingat na nagmaneho si Jongin. Yun nga lang, nadaanan niya ang isang kasamahan na nasa tabi at tila problemado kaya nagpaalam muna siya sa kanyang pasahero, "Miss, okay lang ba daanan muna natin yung ka-toda ko? Saglit lang po."

"Sige po, Kuya."

Huminto si Jongin sa tabi ng motorsiklo ni Yixing. "Xing, anyare sayo? Na-flatan ka ba?" 

"Uy, pre, ikaw pala yan." Malungkot ang tono nito. "Nahuli ako, pre. Buti warning pa lang naman kaso kapag nahuli ulit ako limang-libo na. Wag ka dyan dumaan pre. Sa kabila ka na lang kasi andyan sila. Tinext ko rin kayo eh. Kita mo ba?"

"Di ko pa nakita. Ano uwi ka na?"

"Uwi muna. Pwede na muna 'tong 300. Bukas na lang ulit. Sige na baka ma-late pasahero mo."

"Sige, ingat ah!"

Umalis na si Jongin at sinunod ang bilin ni Yixing sa kanya kaya sa ibang daan siya lumusot muna maihatid lang ang pasahero sa paroroonan.

"Kuya, wag mo na ko suklian. Tulong ko na po sa inyo." Imbis na 50-60 pesos lang ang bigay ng huli niyang pasahero, inabutan siya nito ng 100.

Mabilis na umalis ang ale kaya hindi na nakapalag si Jongin at humabol na lang ng, "Salamat!"

Ngiting-ngiti, sinuksok niya ang 100 sa kanyang waist bag at binilang ang kita niya sa araw. 350 pesos. Pwede na isama sa kita niya simula nitong Lunes. Kaya naman diretso na siya sa grocery, pumila at kahit ginabi na ay masaya namang umuwi dahil may pangkain na siya sa pamilya.

"Ito, Mahal, may tira ako 100. Iponin natin." Binigay ni Jongin sa asawa ang isang-daan.

"Salamat, mahal. Pambili ko na lang 'to ng tuyo bukas."

"Tatay, tatay, pabukas po!" Takbo ni Insoo sa kanya para ipabukas ang balot ng lemon square cupcake na bili niya para sa anak.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang balot at binigay sa anak na masayang-masaya na umupo sa sala para kumain at bantayan si Taeoh na nasa loob ng crib nito.

"Tatay, si Taeoh gusto rin cupcake!"

"Wag, nak. Bawal pa yan sa kanya baka di siya matunawan." Bilin ni Jongin sa anak. "Huwag mo subuan ah?"

"Opo!"

Humarap si Kyungsoo sa asawa matapos ayusin ang mga pinamili ni Jongin para sa kanila.

"Jongin, salamat."

Tuwang-tuwa si Jongin. "Wala yun, mahal. Bukas promise last ko na babyahe. Awat muna ako."

"Hm." Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa asawa at ginulat pa niya ito ng halik sa labi.

"K-Kyung--" Gulat na gulat si Jongin na matik din namang napayakap sa asawa. Buti na lang at nakaligo na siya.

"Wag mo ko pagalitan ng social distancing mo. Premyo mo yan."

Ngiting-ngiti rin si Kyungsoo at kahit gusto pa humalik sa uliran niyang asawa, pumisil na lang siya sa braso nito.

* * *

Lumipas ang araw, ngunit ang napamili ni Jongin ay hindi rin nagtagal kaya kailangan niya muling bumyahe bago tuluyang maubos na naman ang gatas ni Taeoh at ang bigas nilang mag-anak. 

Sa kasamaang palad nga lang, hindi nakabyahe ang toda nila dahil nasaway sila.

Buti na lang at warning lang ang binigay kaya nasa terminal silang lahat, tulala at hindi alam ang gagawin kung saan kukuha ng ipapakain sa pamilya sa mga susunod na araw.

"Pano na tayo niyan?" Tanong ni Sehun habang nakatingala sa T.V. 

"Asa sa relief." Sagot ni Chanyeol at bumuntong-hininga.

"Pano pambili mo ng gatas sa anak mo Jongin?" Tanong ni Yixing.

Sagot ni Jongin, kibit-balikat. Dahil ano ba ang sagot sa tanong na di niya alam ang kasagutan?

"Uy, uy, mga pre, may reporter!" Imporma ng isa nilang kasamahan.

"Ha? San?"

"Ayan oh, yung naka-mask. Tamo may camera na sumusunod."

Isang babaeng reporter ang lumapit sa kanila. "Magandang tanghali po sa inyo."

Nagsitayuan silang mga drayber at binati rin ang reporter.

"Magandang tanghali rin po, Ma'am."

"Ako pala si Mariz Umali ng GMA 7. Pwede ko po ba mainterview ang ilan sa inyo?"

Nagsitinginan ang mga drayber at nagtaas agad ng kamay si Jongin. "Sige po, ayos lang po sa akin."

"Ako rin po." Taas kamay din ni Sehun na sinundan din ni Chanyeol at Yixing.

"Bago namin kayo irecord, ilang katanungan lang ano, kamusta naman kayo?" Tanong ni Mariz.

"Wala po pagkakakitaan." Sagot ng karamihan sa kanila.

"Hm. Oo no, nabalitaan ko, nasaway daw kayo dahil naghabal-habal kayo pansamantala. Pansin ko rin itong hilera ng mga sidecar niyo nung papunta kami dito."

"Wala na po kami magagawa kasi kpag nahuli limang-libo na. Wala naman po kami ganun kalaking pera para pambayad ng multa kaya tigil na po muna kami sa ngayon." Sagot ni Chanyeol para sa kanilang lahat.

"Hm. Ngayon po, irerecord na po namin kayo. Kunin ko po muna ang mga pangalan niyo ah."

"Jongin Kim po."

"Sehun Oh."

"Chanyeol Park po."

"Zhang Yixing po."

Nakatutok na ang camera sa kanila. 

"Ano po ang panawagan niyo sa inyong lokal na pamahalaan?" 

Si Yixing ang unang sumagot. "Sana tulungan kami kasi ito lang ang hanapbuhay namin pantulong sa aming mga pamilya. Yun lang naman po."

Sunod si Chanyeol, "Hiling ko lang po ay sana bigyan man po sana kami ng mapagkakakitaan hanggang sa matapos po itong lockdown. Kasi sa ngayon mahirap eh. Hindi na namin alam ang gagawin."

Sehun, "Nananawagan po ako kay Mayor na kaunting tulong lang po wag lang po magutom mga pamilya namin laking ginhawa na po yun sa amin."

At panghuli, si Jongin. "Tulungan niyo po sana kami para maka-survive man po kami sa panahon ngayon na walang-wala po talaga. May maipangbili lang po kami na gatas sa anak, makakin, malaking bagay na po yun wag lang po magutom mga pamilya namin."

* * *

Balik sa tahanan ng mga Kim kung saan nakaabang sila sa T.V para sa paglabas ni Jongin.

Pagkauwi, yun agad ang bungad niya, 'mahal, buksan mo yung T.V ininterview kami kanina lalabas ako sa T.V!' 

Kaya naman, kahit wala pa ang 24 Oras, nakatutok na sila sa telebisyon.

At ilang minuto rin, heto na sila nakaabang sa sala habang nanonood ng balita.

"Tatay, san ka pu?"

"Hintay lang 'nak baka yan na."

"...balitang hatid ni Mariz Umali." Sabi sa telebisyon ni Vicky Morales.

"Mahal! Mahal! Si Mariz Umali na!"

Sa sigaw ni Jongin, nagulat si Taeoh kaya umiyak ito.

Mabilis na lumabas ng kwarto si Kyungsoo at agad naman kinarga ni Jongin ang anak para patahanin.

Tinapik-tapik niya ito sa hita at hinele para tumahan.

Epektibo naman iyon.

Sa telebisyon, naroroon na at nagsalita na sina Yixing, Chanyeol at Sehun.

"Ako na sunod dyan, mahal! Taeoh, tingin sa T.V lalabas si Tatay." Tinuro niya ang telebisyon at tumingin din doon si Taeoh.

"Tatay! Ikaw po yun!" Natutuwang sabi naman ni Insoo habang si Kyungsoo naman ay may malambot na ngiti sa labi habang nanonood.

 _"Uuu!!! Uuu!!"_ Ang tanging kayang sabihin ni Taeoh habang nakatingin sa T.V sabay tingin sa kanyang tatay.

Nagpatuloy pa ang balita kung saan may interview rin si Mariz sa kanilang mayor na nagsasabing bibigyan sila ng ayuda na three thousand pesos sa darating na mga araw.

At pinakita rin doon ang pagdiwang nilang mga tricycle drivers nang sabihin sa kanila ni Mariz ang magandang balita pagkatapos silang mainterview.

"Mahal, may ayuda si mayor? Tatlung-libo!?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa asawa matapos ang balita.

Malapad ang ngiti, sabi ni Jongin, "Oo, mahal! Malaking tulong na ang tatlung-libo na yun! May kasama pa yun na relief."

Maluwag na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. 

Hindi man nila alam ang mga mangyayari sa darating na araw, sa ngayon, malaki ang pasasalamat nila na hindi sila kinalimutan ng kanilang lokal na pamahalaan.

Sapat na muna ang tulong na ito para sa kanila at titiyakin nilang mag-asawa na mapupunan ng tatlong-libo ang mga pangangailangan nila sa mga susunod na araw.

Hiling lang din nila na sana matapos na ang COVID-19 outbreak para bumalik na sa normal ang lahat.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks! kainggit sa pasig huhuhu


End file.
